Komaeda's Birthday
by cookie4clover
Summary: At breakfast Hinata mentions the date being April 28th, only to find out that April 28th is Komaeda's birthday! Read to see the fun stuff they do to celebrate! I suck at summaries sorry XD


**Hey, guys! Guess what?!**

 **I'm a fucking moron! I spent about five hours sitting around thinking of ideas and actually typing this but ... I accidentally deleted it. Yup ,_, ... You cant see right now but I'm crying like so hard.**

 **Anyway, this is round 2 of trying to make this, if anyone knows how to get it back after accidentally deleting it pleeeeease tell meee! I'm so stupid oml XD. Just a heads up, its probably not going to be as good as the original since this is kinda rushed!**

 **This is going to take place on island mode btw! So that means everyone's alive! yay!**

 **Ok, to the fic!**

Today was just like any other normal day on Jabberwock Island except for one tiny detail. It was sunny out, normal. Everyone had gathered for breakfast, normal. Nagito Komaeda's birthday? Well, that only happens once every year! So, not normal. Komaeda wouldn't have realized this if it weren't for Hinata though. He was the one that brought up the date while they all were eating together at breakfast.

"Does anyone know how many days we have left on this island?" Hinata asked as he sipped on some orange juice. "... Are you talking about that count down thing?" Nanami began with a finger up to her chin and head tilted slightly. With a quick bite of toast Sonia added, "The last time I checked it was around 13 days left, but that was a couple of days ago so I am not very sure," Soda's eyes sparkled, "Of course a beautiful princess like yourself would know, Miss Sonia-san!" he chirped. Ignoring Soda's usual actions, Hinata commented, "It must be about April 26th then? Thinking back at when we first arrived here, It should be about that time," Suddenly, Usami popped out of nowhere and corrected him, "Actually, its April 28th today!" she cheered while waving her 'magic stick' around, almost hitting Soda in the head with it. "Oh?" Komaeda mumbled, "It should be my birthday then," he guessed. "What do you mean 'should'? What kind of idiot doesn't remember their own birthday?" Saionji giggled. Mioda's attention was caught now, "Whoa! Whoa! What?! What?! Someone's birthday is today?!" she boomed. "Aaagghh! I barley have enough time to throw a party! I'll go get the supplies!" and with that, she raced out of the dinning area and ran all the way to Rocket Punch Market. She didn't even know who the party was for, but hell, no one was going to stop her from throwing one. After that, Usami made Togami put everyone on a specific duty for party preparations. One spot though didn't have to do with decorations or food, one of them was to _keep Komaeda busy._ Well . . . knowing this is a komahina fanfic, I'm sure you know who got _that_ spot.

"So," Hinata began when it was just Komaeda and him left in the dinning hall, "Have anything in mind you want to do?" _I really hope he doesn't make me do anything weird_ Hinata thought to himself. Its not like he can trust him fully after all that he's done (they still have their past memories on island mode about the killing game). "Hmm," Komaeda hummed "As long as you don't mind hanging around trash like me, we can go anywhere, Hinata-kun," he smiled, "Maybe we can just walk around the island for a bit?" Komaeda suggested and started down the stairs and out the hobby with Hinata following by his side. The pair walked around and ended up at the third island while having a small but detailed chat about Hopes Peak Academy, they stumbled across the movie theater. "Hey, do you wanna see a movie?" Hinata suggested pointing to the building. Komaeda gave a quick "sure, lets go!" and headed inside with Hinata. The smell of popcorn and candy filled the room as they stepped inside. The sent was so tempting that Hinata had walked over to the snack stand to get them some popcorn to share and two drinks. A smirk then came on to Komaeda's face. "Hey, Hinata-kun~" he murmured. "Do you like _horror movies?"_ Hinata paled a few shades. _Oh god, what is he planning?!_ He inwardly thought as a chill ran up his spine. "Uh ... I usually don't watch them but since its your birthday, I'll let it slide, but *just* this once, ok?" He said sternly and walked in to the screening room all high and mighty. That didn't last long. Throughout the whole movie Hinata was jumping from sudden jump-scares, swearing at the screen, munching intensely on popcorn with wide eyes, and yelling like a little girl. Komaeda didn't seem to mind though and really enjoyed the movie over-all. This was probably because somewhere along the 20 minute mark, Hinata had unknowingly grabbed on to Komaeda's arm and held it for most of the movie. When they left after the movie, Hinata pulled Komaeda to the side and made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone about what happened in there.

After a little longer of walking around, they decided to go back to the first island since the sun was starting to set. "Hinata-kun, can we go to the beach?" Komaeda asked with a smile. Hinata nodded but said, "let me check on the party though first, I'll meet you there, this wont take long," With a small "okay,' he headed back to the hotel to see how everything was going. Once he opened the door to the lobby his eyes were nearly blinded by colorful lights, balloons and steamers. The others were helping Hanamaru place food down onto tables, and Hinata was pretty sure he just saw Owari sneak something into her mouth before anyone else could notice. The party looked to be going good so he headed back towards the beach. When he got there, Komaeda was leaning up against a palm tree patiently waiting for him. "Hey, I'm back," Komaeda turned around and when he saw Hinata again, he smiled. For some reason, this made Hinata stop for a second to realize how calm and normal he looked. Like a normal teenage boy who wasn't crazy, or blew up islands, or one who wasn't even trapped on an island. His smile just seemed so ... comforting. But before Hinata could actually soak any of this information in, Komaeda started waving his hands going, "Earth to Hinata-kun~" Hinata snapped back to reality an joined him under the palm tree to watch the sunset and waves. Time seemed to stand still for what felt to be a couple of hours before their peaceful silence was interrupted by a loud, "GUUUUUYYYYSSSSS! OVER HERE! DA PARTY'S GANNA START WITHOUT YOUUUUU!" They looked at each other and had the same expression, it said, _Holy crap, Mioda is loud._ They got up, dusted the sand off of them and went towards the lobby. Before they went inside Hinata went behind Komaeda and covered his eyes with his hands. "Um ... Hinata-kun, I cant walk if I cant see where I'm going," Komaeda started. _Has he not seen anyone do this before or something?_ Hinata let out a little sigh but laughed a little too at how oblivious Komaeda was. "Don't worry,' he said, "I'll guide you," Hinata said softly. Komaeda nodded and Hinata opened the door.

Everything was set in place. Though it looked more like a child's birthday party, it was still amazingly cheerful and happy. Someone must have told Mioda that it was Komaeda's birthday cause as soon as Hinata removed his hands she yelled, "PAAARRTTY START!" as she blasted some music. Nanami grabbed a little Tsumiki that was trying to stay hidden behind one of the game machines and dragged her out to the dance floor. Sonia was also dragging Tanaka over to dance and with Soda trailed close behind. Koizumi did the same with a giggling Saionji and started spinning her around while holding her hands. _I'm pretty sure if anyone else tried to do that with Saionji, they would be dead._ Another shiver ran down his spine but was quickly forgotten after hearing Komaeda's bubbly laughter. He looked at him and saw that he was grinning from ear to ear. "Come on Hinata-kun," he said grabbing his hand as well, "lets dance!" he cheered. Nothing else really mattered to Hinata after that, in this moment his number one priority was Komaeda. He wasn't really sure why though. He just thought it felt natural and went along with him. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the atmosphere was so up-beat and playful, even Kuzuryuu convinced Pekoyama to dance for a little bit. The night was endless it seemed as everyone chatted, ate, and danced the night away. They had a cake of course too, that was vanilla flavored, they sang the Happy Birthday song. When Komaeda blew out his candles, everyone started clapping and cheering. "What did ya wish for? Huh? Huh?" Mioda pressed on with curiosity. "If you tell a wish then it won't come true, and I'd like for this to come true so I can't tell you, sorry Mioda-san" Komaeda explained while Mioda pouted. And after that they all went back to having a good time. Of coarse all good things come to an end though and the party stopped at around 1am. Everyone was too tired to clean up so they all promised to do it when the sun was out again. They all said their goodnights to each other and went their separate ways into their cottages.

Before Hinata could enter his cottage he was stopped by a skinny hand on his own. He looked up and saw that it was Komaeda. "I just wanted to thank you for tolerating me for the entire day, to do that you truly are and amazing person, Hinata-kun" he laughed a little. It wasn't much of a happy laugh though. Hinata could see a slight glint of something in his eye that he never saw before. _You're not letting me know something, I can tell._ "Hey, Komaeda, is ... something wrong?" Hinata questioned with an eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Oh, you don't have to worry about me, Hinata-kun, I'm fine," Komaeda plastered a smile on his face again and turned to leave but Hinata grabbed *his* hand. "Uh ... You can talk to me Komaeda," Komaeda let out a small sigh and turned to face Hinata again. He was glad it was dark out since there was a light blush tinted on his cheeks. "I really enjoyed spending the day with you Hinata-kun . . . and I'm afraid that tomorrow will just go back to the way it was before. With you barely noticing my presence, not talking to me, never wanting to be near m-" "Stop talking!" Hinata cut Komaeda off. _This doesn't feel good. It doesn't feel right._ "Koamaeda," Hinata began, "I-I enjoyed spending the day with you too," he confessed. Komaeda's blush grew slightly. "when you wake up, come back here, we can do a repeat of today if you want," And Hinata smiled at him. "Hahaha I'd love that! Thank you... thank you for a splendid birthday, Hinata-kun," Komaeda said. Hinata gave Komaeda's hand a squeeze before he turned to leave, and lightly said to him, "Happy Birthday, Komaeda."

"... _Happy Birthday Dear Komaeda, Happy Birthday to you!" And then he blew out the candles ..._

 _'I wish I can repeat today over and over again'_

 ** _*~*~*~* Fin *~*~*~*_**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! Was it fluffy enough? Did I make anyone OOC? I felt like I kind did with Hinata ... oh well.**

 **Also! Just a quick little question! If you where a Super High School Level, what would you be?**

 **I'm the SHSL Fangirl :3**

 **That's all for now, bye bye!**


End file.
